


What's Burning?

by GoldenS0422



Series: My Precious Insanities [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Comedy, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenS0422/pseuds/GoldenS0422
Summary: Like I talked about in the previous fic, here's the comedic sequel.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: My Precious Insanities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897633
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	What's Burning?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I talked about in the previous fic, here's the comedic sequel.

It was a not-so quiet day in the Jedi Temple, around a week after Anakin had come back. The Temple was an absolute mess, but it was squeaky clean. There were tentacles everywhere that Anakin had walked on, eating the floor underneath, but the floor was still there. The pillars had already fallen and bent itself into shapes which bent into more shapes, but they were still the same pillars supporting the Jedi Temple. The younglings were all freaking out, but they seemed sane to most people. Anakin seemed sane, but he wasn’t. He was doing just fine as he made his way to the Council Meeting with Obi-Wan.

“So, Obi-Wan, how do I look?”, Anakin smirked for a moment.

“Er,” Obi-Wan examined him for a few moments. “You look quite human, Anakin.”

“See, I wonder what everyone’s problem is,” Anakin huffed.

“I mean, you do look like normal, but you’re…a bit different,” Obi-Wan admitted.

“What do you mean?”, Anakin asked, clearly on the verge of smiling.

“I can’t quite put my finger on it, really,” Obi-Wan answered dryly. “I do wonder why the Temple is on fire.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin enter the Council Room and sit down. Mace looked at Anakin, deadpanning.

“What?”, Anakin asked.

“Are we not going to acknowledge the fact that the room is burning?”, Mace said as Anakin glanced around.

“What’s burning?”, everyone deadpanned at him. “What!?”

“The room is literally on fire, Skywalker,” Mace pointed out.

Anakin glanced around yet again before shaking his head, “No, all I see is orange paint.”

“Paint isn’t supposed to be moving and sizzling, is it?”, Mace raised an eyebrow.

Anakin scoffed, “Out of all the things you could be concerned about, it’s sizzling paint?”

“Yes, because that sizzling paint is going to kill us in any moment,” Mace said.

“The Temple was full of all of that _sizzling paint_ , but nobody died. Maybe the Jedi Temple needs to call on some Force-sensitive janitors to keep cleaning up,” Anakin quipped. “The Jedi Service Corps could use a new branch.”

Mace sighed, “Just admit that it’s all your fault.”

“Yeah, it’s all my fault I redecorated this bland Temple,” Anakin retorted dryly. “When was the last time this Temple got renovated?”

Mace was about to say something until Anakin began burning on his seat, “You’re burning, Skywalker.”

“Well, it’s too cold here sometimes, so I decided to try a new way to warm up,” Anakin said. “It seems to be working well so far.”

Mace groaned and facepalmed in aggravation, causing Anakin to chuckle, “I really don’t understand why all of you are pinning this on me.”

____________________

“Ani!”, Padmé saw Anakin making his way to her. She had just finished a meeting in the Senate. The two hugged and kissed passionately.

“How are you, angel?”, Anakin said, ignoring the dark wings sprouting from behind her.

“I’m great. It’s the third consecutive time that a bill I made or defended passed. I can’t believe it!”, she smiled.

“Me neither,” Anakin said with a smile of his own. “I knew you’d do great.”

“How was the Council Meeting?”, Padmé asked.

“Master Windu kept whining about how the room was on fire, but all I saw was orange paint, weird. Even worse, they blamed the fire on me!”

Padmé shook her head, “It’s not your fault, baby. This is what’s happened to us.”

“Mhm.”

Her serious tone seemed to change to a joking one again, “What’s funny is I remember Bail telling me the same thing. He blamed it on me as well.”

“I can’t believe everyone keeps blaming us!”

“I know, right?”

Anakin and Padmé looked to see people staring at them, some hiding while others seemed freaked out. They ignored them.

“Let’s go home, angel. You’re done for the day, right?”

Padmé smiled and nodded, “Yep, I’m sure Luke and Leia miss us now.”

“Indeed, let’s go see our little devils.”

____________________

**_An hour ago…_ **

Padmé was busy typing into her computer. She had a new bill in mind, and she was feeling very confident as her recent bills have passed. It wasn’t long before her friend, Bail Organa, entered the office.

“Padm- woah,” Bail looked around to see the room burning with long, gross _things_ engulfing the area before sinking into the ground.

“Bail,” Padmé smiled. “Good to see you, do you need anything?”

“Your room’s on fire, _again_ ,” he pointed out.

“Not my fault,” Padmé said. “I think something blew up here earlier.”

“Yeah, that’s what it seems like,” Bail said dryly. “I’ll just go now.”

“Weird,” Padmé muttered.


End file.
